For the Love of a Muggle
by Toumasgirl0507
Summary: Draco in love with a muggle?


Hi people! This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic so be gentle. The idea for this story came when me and my friend were arguing about whether Draco is REALLY an asshole or just misunderstood. I for one think he's just misunderstood so here's a story. PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first so I want some feedback. I won't continue without it so if u like it PLEASE REVIEW!

**For the Love of a Muggle**

The sky was dark and gray and the rain was falling hard. The thirsty ground had already soaked through leaving big puddles scattered across the ground. Although no one should logically be out at this time a lone figure sat in a swing in a forgotten park head bowed and completely soaked lightly kicking his feet and making the rusted swing scream in protest. He looked up into the sky and flipped back his pale blond hair, thanking whatever gods were in existence that the rain covered the tears that were falling down his face. I should have known better! I should have never gone home for Christmas! the young man's head bowed as the horrid memories flashed once more before his eyes.

flashback

Draco's head shot up as his mind tried to wrap around what his father had said. His mother's eye's welled with tears and she shot her husband a pleading look "Please Lucious! He's not ready he's too young!" Lucious Malfoy merely shook his head with a stern look. "It will not work Narcissi! The boy is old enough and has very promising power! It is time he took his place with the Death Eaters! Lord Voldamort is expecting him within the next two months! It is done and there is nothing more to be said! Besides He wants to serve the Lord! Right Draco!" Draco looked up with an emotionless face and nodded to his father trying to ignore the distressed looks of his mother. "Of course Father, It's what I have been molded for isn't it? The Malfoy Legacy?" Lucious looked at his son and nodded "Of course Draco! Complete this year and then you shall be ready to serve Lord Voldamort. He will be most pleased." Draco nodded solemnly "Of course Father." He said "May I be excused?" Lucious nodded and Draco said his nights to both his parents turning and walking to his room.

end flashback

Draco hung his head again as he remembered how he had run to the one place no one ever thought to look for him. A little muggle park just on the outskirts of a small neighborhood. His darkest secret was how he loved to sit and look into the muggle homes watching how the family's interacted with each other. There wasn't always harmony, there were fights and arguments but…there was always love….something he had never known in his family. His Father saw him as one more way to get on the Dark Lord's good side and his mother saw him as a means to correct all her past sins. He could not remember once in his childhood or in later years where he had one person, just one person who loved him for him. He had thought perhaps, in his first year at Hogwarts, he might find some friends who did but unfortunately there was Crabbe and Goyle who his father, by means of their fathers, had sent to watch over him and report everything he did so he had no choice but to act like the perfect son, the perfect Malfoy, not only at home but at school as well. Which meant harassing Potter, who he really did want to become friends with, and his friends. It was really hard to sit there and insult them when he would give anything to BE one of them. No family name hanging over their head, just free to be who they are and do what they want to do. Not be who your family wanted you to be and do what your Father said you should.

Draco was so wrapped up in his musings that he didn't even notice when the rain stopped falling on him. It was only when he heard a tiny giggle that he snapped out of his trance and looked up to see the amused face of young girl. "Hi, I was wondering how long it would take you to notice that I was here." Draco quickly stood up but had to stop as his head hit the umbrella that the much shorter girl was holding over his head. He tried to sit back down but cursed as he felt his hair being pulled painfully by the metal rods on the umbrella. "Ow! Shit" he said as he tried pulling his hair out of the rods only to make it worse as the girl had leaned up to do the exact same thing their hands clashing and pulling his hair even more. "Hold on I'll help" "It's ok I've got it" they stopped and looked at each other and both busted out laughing at the situation they found themselves in. "Just hold on I'll get you free." She said through the laughter as she gently freed his hair from the umbrella. Once it was free Draco slumped back into the swing still chuckling and rubbing his now sore head. "Wow! That's some way to make a first impression." He joked as she sat on a swing next to him holding her umbrella over them both. She giggled again and shook her head "Don't worry I've made worse ones then that!" Draco smiled as he looked over at her and felt his heart thump in an unfamiliar way as he took in her beaming smile. He took this opportunity to look her over, she had Raven black hair with deep purple highlights, the most intriguing Amber colored eyes, and a tiny heart shaped face he could already tell showed everything she was thinking. "I'm Alicia Hashiba." She said as she stuck out her hand. Draco was slightly stunned but took her hand musing at how it was so tiny next to his. "I'm Dra……Draven Mansfield.." he said unwilling to become Draco at this moment. She smiled again and Draco felt that thump again. "It's nice to meet you Draven. Now, Can I ask a question?" Draco nodded "What were you doing out here in the rain all by yourself? On Christmas Eve no less."

Draco hung his head "Just thinking I suppose." She nodded "Why aren't you with your family?" she asked. She regretted asking as she noticed pain flash through Draco's eyes. "I'm sorry! That's none of my business!" Draco shook his head "No, no it's ok. I don't have a family to go home to. I live alone." He said not really knowing why he said it. Sorrow flashed through her eyes and she hung her head. "I'm sorry to hear that." Her head popped up as a bright idea popped into her head. "I know! Come home with me!" she said as she bounced out of her swing. "What?" Draco said in bewilderment. "Come home with me! My parents won't mind and no one should be alone for Christmas!" Draco's mouth hung open and he looked at her with an unbelieving stare as she held out her hand. "Come on I don't bite." She smiled. Draco felt his hand grab her's and before he knew it he was walking down the street holding an umbrella above them, They decided he should hold the umbrella as to not have a repeat of earlier, and going to a MUGGLE'S home for Christmas. Oh god…if only my father could see me now… Draco thought shuddering. "And I think we should don't you Draven?" Draco looked sheepishly down at Alicia. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear a thing she told him. "Um, should do what?" Alicia laughed and whapped him on the shoulder playfully. "I said we should probably call my parents and let them know we'll have a guest." She explained. Draco nodded "That's probably a good idea. You know you don't have to do this. I'm used to being alone."

Draco felt his heart give a painful leap as she looked up and he saw not the pity he was expecting but understanding. "Well you see I know what it's like. My real parents were killed when I was little and I was left into Social Services. I went through about 4 homes before my parents took me in. They are the best most loving people in the whole world. I was alone for most of my life and I hated every minute of it." She looked up as Draco sighed "It's ok now though because I have the best family I could ever ask for." Draco nodded and she pulled out her cell phone. Draco watched curiously as she dialed the number and put it to her ear. "What's that?" Draco asked realizing his mistake at the incredulous look she gave him. "It's a Cell Phone…" she said laughingly. Draco laughed nervously "Of course it is it was only a joke." Draco said in a classic; cover thy own ass, way. Alicia giggled and her face brightened as someone answered. "Hi Daddy! Yea I'm almost home. Um hum, I just wanted to call and let you know I picked up a stray." She said as she winked and stuck her tongue out at Draco who was slightly stunned at the action. "Yea, No I'm sure! You know that! Ok then I'll see you when I get home." She smiled happily as she hung up. "They said its fine and they'll set another plate." Draco was shocked well to his core at the open and hospitable attitudes of there muggles. Draco could feel his heart constrict painfully as feelings of gratitude filled him. "Thanks…" he said. She looked up and smiled widely as she stopped in front of a store. "We have to stop by the store real quick. I was on my way there when I saw you." Draco nodded and followed her in.

Wow Draco thought as he walked in and all the different smells and lights hit him. It's like Flourish and Blotts when Gildroy Lockheart was there He shook his head and followed Alicia. Draco could feel his cheeks stain red as he looked around and EVERYONE was staring at him. He leaned down and whispered in Alicia's ear "Do I have something on my face? Why is everyone staring at me?" Alicia giggled as she looked around at the awed and adoring looks the girls were giving him and the jealous angry looks of the men. "Well you're a really handsome guy. You don't see many men around here that look like you do." Draco curled his lips in his famous smile "So you think I'm handsome?" He said with a smirk. Alicia's face bloomed the brightest red he had ever seen "Of course I do. I'd have to be blind not to." She said. Draco was once again shocked at her open honesty. I hope this shock doesn't become a normal thing… he thought to himself. As he looked around the store he marveled at how the muggles had gotten around not using magic. When he got to the register he watched avidly as the cashier operated the machine. He suddenly felt a jab in his side and looked down at into Alicia's face graced with a frown. "What? What did I do?" Alicia sighed and shook her head. "Your making the poor girl uncomfortable with all your staring." She said. Draco looked at the girl and noticed how red her face was and all the mistakes she kept having to correct. "Oops..." he said not really sure why the girl was uncomfortable but not willing to argue the point. Alicia laughed as she grabbed the bags pushing Draco out the door and thanking the girl for her help.

Draco laughed as he opened the umbrella and positioned it over their heads. "Well that was quite an experience." He mused as he relived Alicia of the bags. Alicia shook her head and tried to take the bags back "You've got the umbrella. I'll get the bags" Draco just laughed and held the bags over his head looking down and came to the sudden realization of just how much shorter she was then him. Her head barley came up to his chest. He coughed lightly as his heart thumped weirdly again and he could feel his face turning red. "Alright let's go Alicia." He said as he started briskly walking down the street giving her no choice but to follow or get drenched. What am I doing! I'm in the company of a muggle? Even carrying her bags and going home to her house for Christmas! What the hell am I thinking? Alicia noticed that Draco was walking rather stiffly and his face had gone blank. "What's wrong Draven?" Draco looked down at her and smiled "Nothings wrong Alicia, just thinking." Alicia nodded "Then I'll leave you alone to your thoughts." Draco sighed thankful that she wasn't one to ask questions. They walked along in silence down the road Draco trying to pretend he didn't notice the glances and Alicia's slightly blushing face. "We're almost there. It's the third house on this street." Alicia pointed excitedly. Draco smiled and glanced up at the street name faltering suddenly as he read "Pivot Drive". "You live on pivot drive?" Draco stuttered out in perhaps the most ungraceful moment of his life (besides the umbrella). "Ya, have you heard of it?" Draco numbly nodded his head the sudden image of Harry Potter flashing through his head. Well I've always wanted to see these Dursleys… he thought grinning like mad. "Why Draven…you would think that you'd just won the lottery with the grin you have on your face." Alicia giggled. Draco laughed nervously and decided it would be prudent NOT to mention that the lottery would look like pocket lint next to what he had. Alicia stopped and pointed to a house. "That's my house." Draco looked up and swallowed shoring himself up to follow her he took a deep breath and with the prevailing feeling that his life was going to change forever he followed her into her house.


End file.
